Carnality
by SylviaWeis
Summary: I planned to write some M-rated stories.
1. Prologue

Carnality

I planned to write some M-rated stories. Here are the characters of the stories

1 Me (Solo)

2 Me X Will X Raymond

If you have any good plots, please give me reviews(^^)


	2. 1 Me Solo

1 Me (Solo)

I admit that I love sex and porn. Touching myself is very great.

My house was very big. My room was like an apartment: dining room, living room, bathroom, etc. I wasn't afraid to scream in my bedroom. When I was 12, I found something interesting on the Internet. I forget what website it was, I clicked on the hyperlink and I was directed to another website. My eyes glued to the screen. A woman lay on a bed and a man was on top of her. They were stark naked. I noticed that man's something was inside her. This was the first time I saw a man's whole body. I kept on browsing that website. I felt hot and some liquid came out of my body and I went to shower.

All the images were running through my head that night. The next day, I browsed some websites about adult stuff. I found some adult video websites too. I clicked on a video: one man and a woman. Then, I lay on my bed and watched it. I slipped a hand into my shirt. I rubbed and squeezed my breast. I touched my crotch with the other hand. I moaned a bit. I kept doing these afterward.

I practiced my voice. My voice turned out more seductive eventually. One day I went to the cinema with my friends, I turned some movie's plots into my sexual fantasy. That night, I put my fingers into me the first time. In the meanwhile, I fell asleep. I dreamt a strange dream. The light was switched on. I lay on my bed, stark naked, limbs spreading. I couldn't move, I felt terrified. My crotch… An object with no legs, holding a sickle, wearing a purple cloak and ghost mask appeared from the door and floated toward me. I still couldn't move. The room was still bright. It looked like a character of the film I saw. It carried human way from this world when it was the time for the person to die. It chopped off human head if the person knew their existence and refused to die. I sat up all of a sudden. It stopped. I faced it and my heart beat faster. The white mask looked terrifying. Two black circles as its eyes and one oval as its mouth. Its two red pupils glowed from its eyes. Out of my control, I held its neck and we fell on my bed. Its sickle fell out from its hands. Strange… Why did I do this? It wanted to kill me, right?

It could talk, unbelievable! It was a he. He said, "You can't escape, little girl. Hm,hm,hm." I wanted to talk but I couldn't. He grabbed my head, I grabbed his head in return. I wanted to take off his mask but he slapped my hand away. He grabbed my head and pressed his lips to mine. He left and stuck his tongue out. It was too long for a human that he wasn't. It reached my teeth. I licked it. I knew it was just a dream although it was long and seemed so real. I moaned a bit when he pressed himself to me and waist to my crotch. He moved down and kissed my neck. I put his hands on my breasts. He squeezed them. I wanted more and more. My waist implied it. He sat up, put his hands on the bed and next to me. Something was thrusting into me. I raised my head and I saw his white thing stuck out of his cloak. I screamed and moaned and groaned in joy. I loved it. He was hitting my sensitive points. He was licking his upper lip. Maybe he was happy. I was pretty happy too.

I woke up and pulled my wet fingers out. That was one of the best dreams I have ever had. The dream had a sequel. It was midnight. I was wearing a dress and walked into an alley. I saw him at the end. I could feel his hostility from his red pupils. He wielded his sickle. I parried it. I snatched the sickle out of his hands. We fell down to the ground. I sat on his waist and grabbed his head. He was quick and snatched the sickle. I couldn't move. He put the sickle at the nape of my neck. He tore my dress and squeezed my breasts. I woke up by hearing a knock. My father destroyed the dream. I couldn't continue to dream that dream again.

Reviews?


	3. 2 Me X Will X Raymond

2 Me X Will X Raymond

As we solved the problem, I decided to go out with Will and Raymond. I told others we would be back that night. We walked to the abandoned bank hand in hand: Will on my left hand side, Raymond on my right hand side. The bank located in the woods. It was a pretty gorgeous and big. No one worked there because no one was willing to drive for a long time to there. I couldn't wait! Some liquid kept coming out of my body!

Raymond opened the door and switched on the lights. The place was so clean. It seemed the bank had been cleaned up by some people. We went to ladies toilet to wash our hands.

I led these hot guys to a sofa. We sat down, I half closed my eyes and said, "Oh~ You two are hot. I want you so bad." Will replied with his warm voice, "You are always in my fantasy." Actually, I wanted Will more. I gave Raymond a brief kiss and turned to kiss Will. I put my hands on the back of their head. They hold my waist. Raymond pressed his lips to my cheek. Will was still kissing my lips. Will moved his tongue clockwise on my lips. Raymond stuck out his tongue and moved upward to my ear. He sucked my earlobe and licked my earhole. Will's tongue stuck his tongue into me. I sucked it. Will's left hand fondled my thigh. Raymond's right hand moved along my right side and placed on my cleavage. He blew in my ear. I moaned, "Oh…" My crotch was throbbing. Raymond squeezed my right breast and Will fingered my crotch. "Hm, hm, uh…" This felt so good. I put my left hand on my left breast. The drip of saliva wet my dress a bit.

My breasts swelled out. Raymond caressed my left breast. Will slid his hand out. He took off his shirt, Raymond stopped and took off his coat and vest. Then, I couldn't wait to take off my dress (Will's mother's dress). I stood up, they and I took off my dress. I took off my boots and pantyhose. I helped them taking off all their clothes. Their members were quite long and large. When they took off my remaining clothes, their eyes gazed at my body. I blushed. I felt hot.

I sat down on the sofa. They sat beside me. They caressed my back while laid their hands on my breasts. They were playing with them. "Yes. Oh…" They sucked my breasts and excited my pink tips. "Ah… Great!"

Raymond knelt down between my legs. Will knelt next to me on my left hand side on the sofa. "Wow!" Will's member was in front of me. My saliva almost dripped. Will smiled, "Taste it if you love it." I took hold of it. I rubbed it on my face while I was licking it. Raymond held my thighs and licked along my thighs. I licked Will's tip anticlockwise and swallowed his member. I sucked it back and forth. Did my mother do this to my father? I liked the taste of his member. Raymond started licking my crotch. I felt his breath. He licked along my lips and circled my opening. Excitement was immediately tickled. I moaned. My crotch was not just wet but soaked. His fingers were soaked too. Raymond smirked, "Hm. I love it. You are so sensitive. You often touch yourself?" I blushed more, "You don't have to point that out." After a while, they swapped position. I did the same to Raymond's member. That time, Will sucked my core and licked it softly. He put two fingers into me. I wanted to scream so badly and I screamed.

Will and Raymond knelt on the sofa opposite each other. I was between them. I was facing Raymond while my butt was facing Will. I raised my head and took hold of Raymond's member and did it. Will touched my crotch to check if I was ready. He buried his member in me. I purred, "Ah! Yes!" I loved how he was banging me. "Ah, ah, right…" Raymond smirked again, why couldn't he smile? He took my face in his hands and asked, "Your mouth can measure the size of my member, right?" "Monster, ah…" I was impressed by his naughty question. I wanted more. Will placed his hands on my shoulders and slid them onto my breasts. He massaged them. "Oh! Will…"

Raymond sat on the sofa. I sat on him, "Ray, you are not bad." This time he grinned, "Feel my wand's power." Will stood behind the sofa and stuck his member into my mouth, "Then I'm going to intensify my wand's power." I put my hand around Raymond's neck and the other hand took hold of Will's wand. I shook my waist with rhythm. Raymond was deep inside me! I left puddles on his lower belly.

Will came and lifted me up, "Let's fly to my castle." He put me on a counter. Raymond followed. I sat down and leaned on glass and spread my legs. Will bent down and licked my fountain. Raymond examined Will's private garden. Will thrust into me and moaned, "My sweet Sylvia…" Raymond stood behind him and moaned, "My sweet Will..." Will sulked and turned around, "Hey! You twat!" Raymond smiled, "I'm sure you'll like it." I watched Will slide in and out of me. I half closed my eyes and screamed, "Harder, please~~~~~" Will and Raymond moaned a bit but my voice was the loudest. Still, I giggled a bit, their voices were a bit funny.

After playing for a long time, it was time to dress up. Raymond said, "I love you, Sylvia." Will said, "I love you more, Sylvia." I said, "I love you both." I gave a kiss on Will's cheek only. I enjoyed the blissful moment. It gave me superb excitement and pleasant memory.


End file.
